Trip to Dufan
by Mayuura
Summary: Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di Dufan. Akankah cobaan menghalangi lagi? Baca aja, deh! Warning : ga jelas dan jayus. OOC banget. AU. Hugs bagi yang bersedia baca dan review :D
1. Rencana liburan?

Holaaa... mayu disinii

Penpik pertama saia niih XD

Harap maklum kalo abal n garing or jayus or apalah ityuu..

Huhuhuh.. mohon bimbingannya para senpai2.. D

Hehe, lgsg aja deeee...

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya nya itu tuhhh...ituu lohh yg ituu..XP (bahaya nih bwt yg pikirannya ngeres) heheh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rencana Liburan ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disuatu pagi yang kelam dan gelap...eh salah, cerah maksud saia, hehe, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, dan Lee sedang berkumpul dengan indahnya di pojokan kelas. Saat itu kelas masih sepi. Mereka membicarakan tentang rencana untuk liburan nanti.

"Eh, kira-kira liburan nanti pada mau kemana nih?" tanya naruto dengan semangat yang sangat menggebu-gebu sampai-sampai muncrat ludahnya. (kyknya terlalu lebay deh..hehe maklum, krn author termasuk LEBAY FAMILY XD)

"Bujuk buneeenggg...jgn muncrat oii!! Bau pete nafas lo..!!" seru Sasuke.

"Ah, harum gini. Mestinya lo bersyukur, soalnya barang siapa yang kena muncrat sama gw, bakal bahagia tujuh turunan!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan hasrat ingin membunuh.

"Ehehe, santai dong, teme! Btw, jawab pertanyaan gw napa, jgn pada malah cengo!"

"Iya-iya..aku sih nggak ada rencana apa-apa..yg lain gimana?" jawab Sakura.

"A-aku juga Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"SAMA!" jawab yang lain serempak.

"Gimana kalo kita semua pergi liburan bareng?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh juga tuh! Tapi mo pergi kemana?" kata Kiba.

"Ada usul?" tanya Tenten.

"Ke Pantai aja!" usul Sakura.

"BOSEN!" seru mereka.

"Trus kemana dong?" tanya Sakura.

"Puncak!" kata Lee.

"Bandung!" kata Neji.

"Jogja!" kata Kiba.

"Ragunan!" seru Naruto.

"Dasar dobe, itu mah rumah lo!" ejek Sasuke.

"Enak aja! Gw ganteng gini disamain sama binatang! Brad Pitt aja ngaku kalah ma gw!" bantah naruto dengan sangat narsis.

"HOEEEKKK..." mereka muntah bersama dengan sangat indah dan lebaynya.. yah, kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"WOY! Kurang ajar lo pada! Udah-udah, jadi gimana nih? Mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada DORA.

"Singapore!" kata Lee.

"Amerika!" kata Neji.

"Jepang!" kata Tenten.

"Afrika!" kata Kiba.

"T-toilet..." gumam Hinata dengan pelan, namun di dengar oleh mereka semua.

"HAH, TOILET?" mereka kaget dengan gaya lebaynya masing-masing (silakan berimajinasi sendiri gaya kaget mereka yang lebay).

"Umm..maksudku aku mau ke toilet...permisi semua.." ujar Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Hooo..." semua bernapas lega.

Lalu Hinata pun terburu-buru pergi ke toilet. Entah mengapa, mereka diam semua, sampai terdengar suara jangkrik bernyanyi. (Emang bisa??)

"Krik krik krik" suara jangkrik bernyanyi. (Ada gt jangkrik pagi-pagi??)

"Krik krik krikUntyung ada Juangkrikkk..jadyinya nggak syepi deywhh..." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah DATAR.

"..." semua cengo melihatnya.

GUBRAKZZ author jatuh dengan gaya lompat indah.

"Aduh, gitu aja kok repot. Mikirnya pada kejauhan sih, kenapa ga ke Dupan aja, eh salah, Dufan maksudnya. Udah syeru, ga ujyan, ga byecek, ada ojyek lagi..." kata Lee dengan menirukan gaya Cinta Laura Kiehl yang digemarinya itu.

"Eh, bener juga tuh! Udah lama gw ga kesana! Nyok-nyok ke Dufan!"

"Wah-wah, setuju!!" seru yang lain bersamaan.

"Trus kita ke sana naik apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang, bokap gw pasti mau nganterin kita, secara dia seneng banget pergi jalan-jalan..." ujar Naruto.

"Jakarta terapung...Jakarta punya monorail...OKE!" seru mereka.

"Eh tapi Hinata kira-kira setuju ga yah? Dia kan masih di toilet." tanya Kiba.

"Gw rasa pasti setuju, tenang ajalah!" jawab Neji.

"Sip deh. Jadi ga sabar nungguin liburan!" kata Kiba.

"LIBUR CEPATLAH DATAAANG!" teriak Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagaimanakah kisah perjalanan mereka..?

Tunggu di chap berikutnya XD

Sorry yah kalo kependekan, soalnya ini ngetiknya nyuri2 waktu..hehe.. bsk ulangan sihh

Gmn kalo REVIEW ??

Biar saia bsa tau pendapat kalian smua ttg penpik g jelas iniii, maav yaahh kaloo jelekk,

Maklum penpik pertama saia

Makasih mau baca ;)


	2. Perjalanan dimulai!

**Holaa**

Ketemu lagi dgn saiaa XD

Moga2 g bosen baca panpik iniii

Ah ya, kali ini saia menyewa shi-4-shi-4

-alias septi- untuk membacakan disclaimer!!

Shi-4-shi-4 : Naruto itu punya "Masa sih?" Kishimoto! XP

Author : swt kudasai..

Masashi Kishimoto : -BLETAQ-

Dan akhirnya Shi-4-shi-4 benjol dengan sukses.

Untuk yg ripiu, makasih byk, sebagian saia bls di ripiu jg biar g repot XD. Abis kalo bales satu-satu lama, cz hp saya rada error gt, loadingnya lama T T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perjalanan dimulai!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya, liburan pun tiba. Mereka hendak pergi ke Dufan besok pagi. Mereka bersiap-siap dengan segenap hati dan sepenuh jiwa raga. Segala sesuatu yang diperlukan telah mereka siapkan. Barang-barang yang mereka bawa antara lain ; baju ganti, bekal (krn mereka terlalu pelit jadinya bawa bekal deh), underwear, jas hujan, payung, tv plasma(?), handycam, rexona teens, mitu baby, antimo, enstrostop, kantong plastik (untuk muntah dan untuk baju ganti yang basah), tenda, senter, lampu minyak, kayu bakar, korek api, kantong tidur...STOP!! Ga sampe sepanjang itu koq.

Mereka pun tiba di depan rumah Naruto. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Mereka mulai memanggil Naruto. Tapi...

"Narutoooo..!!" panggil Lee.

"Permisiiiii" kata Sakura.

"Spadaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!" teriak Kiba.

"Ga ada jawaban..."

"..."

"Krik Krik Krik" jangkrik bernyanyi.

"Krik krik krik, untyung ada jyang..." kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap Sakura.

"Mulai deh lebaynya...dasar Sasuke! Ga cocok ma muka lo! Wkwkw" ejek Neji. Anak-anak lainnya pun ikut tertawa.

"Mmpphhh..." Sasuke berusaha bicara namun masih dibekap Sakura.

"Eh Sakura, kelaaman tuh. Ntar anak orang mati lagi!" kata Tenten.

"Eh iya, maaf Sasuke-kun...hehe..refleks siih"

'Gila reflek kayak gitu, bisa-bisa gw mati keabisan napas nih!' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ah nggak apa kok Sakura... ihiks ihiks... maafin aku yang kadang suka lebay ya..." ucap Sasuke.

"Gak pa pa kok Sasuke-kun, aku tetep sayang Sasuke-kun kok...ups.." Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan mukanya memerah. Wajah Sasuke juga memerah tentunya.

"Cieeeeeeeee..!! mesraaaa bangeeettt!!" seru mereka.

"Ah ya udah sih sepeleeee..." ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Tau nih, heboh amat sih... btw itu koq Naruto ga nyaut-nyaut?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yg masih memerah.

"Eh iya ya..." gumam Hinata.

"..." mereka terdiam.

"Aduh, anak-anak, maafnya nunggu lama...tadi tante ngurusin Naruto dulu. Naruto udah siap kok, tapi ke kamar mandi dulu, tunggu yah, yuk nunggu di dalem aja!" ajak Kushina.

"Iya tante, makasih ya." ucap Neji dengan sopan.

Mereka pun menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menikmati suguhan kue dan minuman dari Kushina, ibunda Naruto. Mereka terus menunggu... 5 menit... 10 menit... 20 menit... 40 menit... 1 jam!!

'Gile si Naruto ngapain aja tuh...' batin mereka.

Tak lama, Naruto pun menyambut mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oi smua, sorry lama dikit!"

"DIKIT?!" seru mereka.

"Ngapain aja sih Nar??" tanya Tenten.

"Jongjoy bro!! Mantep euy..." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah rese lo, katanya kita di suruh ONTIME, lo sendiri lama!" dengus Sasuke.

"heheeheeee,gpp donk!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Uhmm... Naruto-kun, jongjoy itu apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ooh, jongjoy tuh JONGkok enJOY di WC! Bwt nyetor gt deh... tau kan??" jelas Naruto dengan –sekali lagi- senyum lebarnya.

"M-maksudnya..." perkataaan Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan Lee.

"BOKER??"

"BETULL!!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan 4 jempol.

"SWT KUDASAI.." kata Sakura.

"SWT GOZAIMASU" kata Sasuke.

"SWT DESU NE..." kata yang lain.

(apakah ada swt macam itu? wkkwkwk)

" Yeeey malah pada ber-swt ria. Udah nyok berangkat, dah jam 9 nih!" seru Naruto.

"Yuk-yuk.."

"Ehh...tunggu bentar..gw kebelet nihh..tungguin gw yaa" pinta Kiba dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ya elah bikin lama aja...!" keluh Sasuke.

"Udah cepet sana! Daripada di jalan.." ujar Neji.

"Yosh!" Kiba meng-iyakan sambil berlari ke toilet yang terletak di depan kamar Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiba keluar dari toilet dengan tampang MADESASU (Masa DEpan SAngat SUram) dan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal seperti orang habis lari marathon.

"Napa lo Kib?" tanya Lee.

"G...gw...ah... gilaaa... sumpahh... parahh loo Narr!! Lo abis makan apa sih tadi? Gw hampir pingsan nyium baunya!! Secara lo tau penciuman gw gmn..." dengus Kiba.

"Ah, lebay lo. Org gw cuma makan pete goreng en semur jengkol! Ga bau-bau amad laah!" bantah Naruto.

"Busedd...!" yang lain berseru.

"Mending kalo cuma bau... lah tadi... ada yg ngambang-ngambang taukk! Jd gw deh yg siramin..!" kata Kiba dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Eh iya... sorry2, gw buru-buru tadi... jdnya... lupa nyiram deeehhh... makasih deh udah nyiramin, heheheee" jawab Naruto dengan wajah BERSERI-SERI.

"...JOROKK!!" seru mereka.

"Hehe, gak pa pa lah! Udah nyok berangkat! Nyokap n bokap gw udah nunggu di depan!" ajak Naruto.

"OKE" sahut mereka, kecuali Kiba, karena ia masih lemas, lesu, shock, serangan jantung, impoten, gangguan kehamilan, dll. (emgnya dampak rokok?)

Sesampainya di teras rumah Naruto...

"Nar, yakin nih muat?" tanya Tenten.

"Muat-muatin aja lah! Yang cowok belakang, cewek tengah, yg di depan ortu gw." jelas Naruto.

"Ortu lo ikut jg ya?" tanya Lee.

"Iya, katanya mau kencan gt dehh..! ya kan pap, mam?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya donk!" kata Minato dan Kushina serempak.

"Haha, udah tua mainannya masih Dufan." gumam Kiba dengan pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Heh? Kamu bilang apa nak?" tanya Minato.

"Eh, nggak kok om, saya bilang tadi om kok GANTENG banget ya..." jawab Kiba dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Wah, kamu bener banget! Ohohoho, saya memang sangad GANTENG! Hihihihiihihihihi" balas Minato dengan sangat narsis dan ketawa kuntilanaknya.

"..."

'Bapak en anak sama aja...' batin mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke mobil van milik Minato. Yah, walaupun sedikit sempit. Formasi duduknya itu kayak gini :

Paling depan: Kushina, Minato (sopir)

Tengah : Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata.

Belakang: Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Neji.

(a/n : karena belakang udah g muat, jadinya Sasuke di tengah, sampingnya Sakura XD)

Selama perjalanan, mereka menikmati indahnya alam (lebih tepatnya indahnya gedung-gedung tinggi) dan bercengkrama satu sama lain, layaknya orang-orang normal.

Awalnya Minato menyetir dengan damai dan tentram, serta sehat sentausa. Namun, ketika memasuki jalan tol...

"WHOAAA!!" anak-anak berseru.

"Om santai om nyetirnya! Kita bukan mau balapan om!" kata Lee.

"Gpp, biar cepet sampe. Tenang aja, Minato gt loch, pembalap aja kalah!" balas Minato dengan –sekali lagi- narsisnya.

"Kumat deh..." ujar Naruto.

"..." mereka terdiam.

"Siap-siap ya anak-anak, pegangan yang kencang!!" Kushina memperingati anak-anak.

"Memangnya kenapa tan..." pertanyaan Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan anak-anak.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apakah yang terjadi..?

Mari kita tunggu di chap berikutnya XD

Ripiu please 3

Makasih mau bacaaa ;)

Maav yah kalo jeyek,


	3. Akhirnya sampai dengan, selamat?

Holaaaa

Saiaa kembali lagiii

Setelah lama mengeram dii rumah skt T.T

Maaaaaapppp bgttt apdetna lamaaa...kmrn2 saia tepar diirumah skt..

ooiiaa

trimakasiiii bgtt ripiu naaa ;)

langsung aja achh...

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Readers : laaah...tumben waras ?

Author : nyahahaha... lg pengen nyobain jd org normal XD!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya sampai dengan...selamat?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ommmmm...kita bisa mati niih kalo kayak giniiii!!" seru Sakura dengan wajah ketakutan seraya memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

"Om ingeeet om, kita mau ke Dufan, bukan ke RS ato Kuburaannn!!" seru Lee dengan wajah ketakutan abis sambil meluk-meluk Kiba yang ada di sampingnya.

"Duchh, sante aja nak! Om kan jago balapan!" jawab Minato.

Minato menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, melebihi kecepatan cahaya, eh nggak deng. Kemudian, saat ada tikungan, Minato melewati tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Otomatis yang di dalam mobil pada kegencet-gencet. Yang duduk di depan sih nyantai-nyantai aja, secara pake seat belt gitchu loh!

"Huwaaaaaaa!! Gilaaa gw digencet 3 baboonnn...eh yg paling ujung ga ngaruh sih...tp ttp aja... SAKIITTT!" teriak Neji dengan lebay tentunya.

"Sorry, bukan kemauan kita... gw juga ketiban Kiba neghh!" jawab Naruto sambil menahan kesakitan karena digencet oleh Kiba dan Lee.

"Nyahaha... pembalasan gw nih, Nar!! Digencet Lee mah gak kerasa..."

"ARGGHH!!" teriak Neji dan Naruto. Malang banget yaa..

Sementara itu, di tengah barisan...

"A.. ano... Minato-san... bisa tolong lebih pelan ?" pinta Hinata dengan suara yang memelas. Hinata nasibnya sama kayak Neji, tergencet 3 orang. Hyuuga yang malang...

"Biar cepet sampe nak Hinata... tenang aja... kayak di jet coaster kan??" ujar Minato sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya. Gila juga yah, mobil van di ajak ngebut...

"..."

"Huwaaa tanteee tolong jinakkin dongg..." pinta Tenten dengan memasang wajah memelas. Keadaan makin kacau, Neji yang masih tersiksa dengan himpitan dari 3 orang, bisa dihitung 2 orang sih, himpitan Lee ga kerasa gitu loh. Senasib dengan Neji, Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama, tapi mungkin tidak separah Neji, karena Sasuke masih mempertahankan badannya agar tidak menghimpit orang. Si Tenten udah teriak histeris, udah kayak di Dufan deh pokoknya...belom jg nyampe, udah pada horror duluan. Sementara Minato n Kushina ? Asik-asik aja tuh. Yah, pada akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati belokan laknat itu. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, HOREE!

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, uhm, maaf aku sempat menghimpitmu."

"Nggak pa pa kok Sakura... Aku malah seneng... heheh" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah senyum-senyum mesum. OMG.

"Aduh Sasuke-kun baik banget sih... jadi meleleh nihh..." kata Sakura dengan nada centilnya, tidak lupa dengan mengatur wajah blushingnya. (Sejak kapan blushing diatur? plaQ author ditimpuk seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai oleh Sakura.)

" Tenang aja Sakura, kamu bakal ga pa pa kok, kan ada akyuu...hihihihi" ujar Sasuke, yah, dengan memulai ke-Lebay-an nya.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun...penyakitmu mulai keluar..."

"Ehem, terimakasih telah mengingatkanku Sakura." Sasuke kembali bicara dengan suara dan tampang cool nya. Lalu mereka pun saling tatap-tatapan. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat. Gak sadar apah yaa kalo lagi diliatin pandangan horror sama anak-anak lainnya.

"WOI!! Orang lagi pada menderita, kalian malah pacaran!" Teriak Kiba.

"Ah... aduh... aku lupa kalo lagi di mobil..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"..."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mengingat jarak mereka tadi lumayan dekat. Wajahnya tidak kalah merah dengan Sasuke.

"Tau nih, hargai yang jomblo dong! Hiks hiks... Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu milih Sasuke? Aku ini 10000000000000000x lebih romantis, lebih baik, dan lebih GANTENG dari dia... hiks hiks... Sakura-chan jalan sama akyu aja yuuk...hiks hiks" kata Lee dengan nangis bombay+narsisnya.

"..."

Semua terdiam, sementara Sasuke memberikan death glare kepada Lee.

"Ralat deh, aku cuma 10000x lebih romantis, baik, n GANTENG dari dia..." Lee cepat-cepat meralat perkataanya.

Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan Saringan, eh bukan-bukan, masih tetep Sharingan kok, belum resmi berubah nama XD.

"A... i... itu... yang ta... tadi... bu... bukan kok... aku cuma lebih sedikit kok..." Lee meralat lagi perkataanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Sedikit? Lebih?"

Mulai terdengar bunyi 'cip cip cip'.

"AlamaQ. Matek aku. Ngaku kalah aja deh..." batin Lee.

"Ampun mang... saya ngaku kalah mang..."

Seketika bunyi itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Aduuuh, gitchu dongg dari tadii, kamyu tuch yaa..." ujar Sasyuke, eh bukan, Sasuke sambil menoel hidung Lee.

"..."

semua sweatdropped.

"Wah wah... cinta masa muda... co cwitt... ah tapi masih mesra kita yah, mah!"

"Iya." jawab Kushina sekedarnya.

Keadaan pun mulai damai lagi. Mereka sudah mulai terbiasa, dan untungnya belum ada belokan laknat lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan masing-masing, Lee bengong, Kiba ngupil, Naruto garuk-garuk punggung, Neji mengulas rambutnya dengan conditioner, Hinata memandang mobil-mobil yang lewat, Tenten dengerin mp3, Sasuke main pok ame-ame sama Sakura. Yah, damai sejahtera... sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecah kedamaian...

"Wah, ada belokan lagi..." ucap Kushina

"OH NO!!" teriak anak-anak.

"OH YES!!" teriak Minato.

Dan mobil pun melaju makin cepat menuju belokan laknat yang menurut Minato sangat menantang itu. Sekarang, giliran yang duduk di sebelah paling kiri yang merana...

"WHOAAAA...!! ADAWWW! WOYY UDAH CEKING NIH, TAMBAH CEKING AJA NIIHH!!" teriak Lee kesakitan. Lee berusaha mendorong himpitan teman-temannya, namun sia-sia usahanya itu.

"Nasib lo, Lee, jadi ceking...terima aja... hahaha" ejek Kiba dengan evil laugh.

"OMIGOT... hiks hiks..."

"Hahaha, ga salah gw pilih duduk di tengah." ujar Naruto.

"Sial lo, ga bilang-bilang kalo Om Minato nyetirnya horror banget!"

"Ah tapi kan seru juga..."

Sementara itu yang duduk di tengah nggak terlalu menderita. Sakura cuma kehimpit sedikit soalnya Sasuke nahan badan dia gituh, co cwit... Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berhasil melewati belokan laknat itu dengan jantung mau copot.

"Wah, seru kan? dikit lagi nyampe nih!" tanya Minato.

"Seru banget om, sampe kita hampir mati jantungan..." jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha... sekarang udah nyantai kok, udah deket ini..." kata Minato.

Oke, mereka sudah kembali tenang karena sudah melewati masa-masa dimana menetukan hidup mereka (alah lebay!!). Namun, lagi-lagi kedamaian terganggu oleh...

"DUUTT"

Suara kentut yang begitu menggelegar. Baunya? Lihat saja reaksi mereka...

"Maakk!! GILA!! Sapa noh yang kentut??" tanya Lee sambil menutup hidung dan megap-megap berusaha bernapas. Yang lain juga ga jauh beda sama Lee.

"Sorry, kelepasan... hohoho..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Astaga... ini lebih parah daripada kebut-kebutan!! Bau jengkol ma pete pula..." keluh Kiba.

"Naru... waras pliss" pinta Tenten.

"Aduh, maaf ya anak-anak, memang begini kebiasaan dia, kalian tahu sendiri kan..." jelas Kushina.

"Tapi tante, ini di mobil... Gile baunya ga ilang-ilang..." bantah Sasuke, yang masih megap-megap sambil nutup hidungnya.

"Buka kacanya, neng..." usul Minato.

Akhirnya mereka pun membuka kaca mobil, namun sayangnya, mereka lupa bahwa sedang dalam kawasan sungai-dengan-air-sangat-keruh-dan-banyak-sampah-serta-sangat-bau itu. Alhasil bau di mobil itu bercampur, antara bau gas beracun dengan bau sungai nan 'indah' itu. Tambah megap-megap deh mereka. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah mereka mempertahankan hidupnya. Udah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, terus tertimpa Gajah... Perjalanan ke Dufan kali ini benar-benar banyak cobaannya. Kasian banget sih...

Namun, setelah melewati berbagai macam cobaan dan derita, mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dengan selamat sentausa mengantarkan anak-anak ke depan pintu gerbang DUFAN!

"Yay! Akhirnya..." teriak Kiba

"KITA SAMPAI!! I'M COMING DUFAN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waddu... muup iah apdetnya sangat2 lama... suatu jaringan di kepala saia mesti cepat2 di angkat, trus blum lg pemulihan... n belum lg males ngetiknya, heheh... sorry bgt kalo makin ga jelas... yah. boleh kritik... boleh bgt malah, tp jgn pedes2 yah, pikirin perasaan org juga kalo ngomong... :)

Saiia kan juga masih dalam masa belajar... udah pasti ini jauh bgt dari kata bagus... skali lagi makasih banget udah mau baca meskipun ga suka... sorry jg kalo jadi jayus, ide-ide saia jd hilang gara2 kelamaan mengeram di rumah sakit... T.T

Ja ne!


	4. Perjuangan terus berlanjut!

Hyaaaaa~

Brapa lama nih gak apded? 10 taon? –dasar author parah-

Oke, langsung ajah (bacod2nya dibawah)...

_**Disclaimer : Mas, (k)asih ajinomoto! –digibeng-. Masashi Kishimoto, deng!**_

* * *

**Perjuangan terus berlanjut**!

* * *

.

.

.

"Nah, sampai juga kan? Minato gitu loch... hoho." kata Minato dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Tak lupa dengan memasang senyum 'Pepsodent'. Meski warna giginya tidaklah putih bersih, melainkan, err... kuning?

"Hhh..." anak-anak bernapas lega. Namun mereka masih waspada dengan cobaan yang sekiranya datang menghalangi mereka (lagi). Bagaimanapun, mereka belum sampai Dufan gitu loh! Baru juga mau masuk wilayah ancol.

"Antriannya panjang juga ya..." kata Sakura sambil melihat antrean mobil di sepanjang jalan menuju loket untuk masuk wilayah Ancol. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Angguk-angguk, geleng-geleng, puter-puter, sayur-sayur... -?-

"Hari libur sih..." jawab Sasuke santai sambil menopang dagu dan memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. Biasa, tukul! Eh, sok kul maksudnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Tenten menggrepe-grepe isi tasnya, seperti orang kesurupan, Hinata saja sampai ngeri. Kasihan tas itu!

_'Ayo, tasku sayang. Keluarkan isimu yang berharga itu! Aku bantu dengan grepe-grepe! Oh... ayo cepat... cepat...! Ah..! Akhirnya!'_ batin Tenten –ngeres mode on-. Kemudian iapun mengacungkan tangannya sembari memegang lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan penuh kemenangan, mengangkat ketiaknya tinggi-tinggi, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya dapat merasakan kebahagiaannya. _'Oh! Inilah ketiakku, tanda kemenangan!' _–hah?-.

"Om, aku punya tiket gratis nih! Gratis masuk wilayah ancol tapi... bukan Dufan. Mayan lohh, hemattt!" kata Tenten sembari memberi tiket-tiket tersebut kepada Minato.

"Wah, bagus-bagus!" Minato menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil membolak-balik tiket pemberian Tenten tersebut. Namun, senyum Minato sekejap hilang ketika melihat tanggal berlaku tiket tersebut. Wajah sweatdroppedpun menghampirinya.

"Err... ini.. tanggal berlakunya sudah lewat, Nak." kata Minato dengan wajah kecewanya. Ia langsung mengembalikan tiket-tiket itu kepada Tenten.

"Wah iya.. aku lupa... Yah, nggak bisa dipake dong. Sayang banget..." ucap Tenten sembari memanyunkan bibirnya lima senti. Maklum, sekalian promosi BIMOLI.

"Yaaahh ... Tenten payah niihh... Sama aja kasih harapan kosong! Oh noo.. tiket gratiss.." keluh Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menandakan ia kecewa, sangat sangat sangat teramat kecewa, karena baginya, GRATIS itu adalah SURGA.

"Huaaa... Emang lo pikir gue nggak kecewa. Gratisannya.." timpal Kiba dengan wajah kusut sekusut-kusutnya sehingga benang yang paling kusutpun kalah kusutnya dengan wajah Kiba yang semakin kusut. –halah-.

Tetapi, secercah harapan muncul bersamaan dengan usul Kushina.

"Hmm, gimana kalo kita coba aja? Siapa tau yang jaga matanya butik... Hihihi" usul Kushina. Tak lupa ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Cring.

Oh, harapan bersinar. Membuncah di hati mereka, orang-orang yang haus akan GRATISAN.

"Ya Tuhan, moga-moga beneran matanya butik, AMIN!" jawab Minato. Tangannya menengadah ke atas, gila juga nih orang, doain orang jadi butik matanya. Ck ck ck.

"AMIIINN!!" paduan suarapun terbentuk. Mereka mengusap telapak tangannya ke wajah mereka. Terlihat sangat khusyuk, pemirsa-pemirsa. '_Gretongan, i'm coming!'_, batin Kiba.

Namun, interupsi Hinata kembali memecah secercah harapan orang-orang yang menggantungkan nasibnya kepada tiket GRATISAN. Ih waw.

"T-tapii.. N-nanti kalo ketauan gimana? K-kita bisa disangka mau nipu..." tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut. Wajahnya sangat memerah, tomatpun kalah saing. Mata Sasuke menangkap rona merah tersebut. Langsung terpikir olehnya untuk mencaplok wajah Hinata yang bagaikan tomat, makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi itu -?-, namun ia sadar tindakan itu akan membangunkan macan tidur di dalam tubuh Sakura. Akhirnya, ia hanya diam.

Hening seketika. Semua membatu.

"Kan di coba dulu... Siapa tau bisa, huahahahahahaha!" jawab Minato memecah keheningan dengan tawa pak lampirnya. Yah elah, baru aja mau dinyanyiin lagu Mengheningkan Cipta.

-semua sweatdropped-

Kemudian, mobil yang membawa mereka pun semakin dekat menuju loket. Mereka harap-harap cemas, takut disuruh bayar gituh kalo ketauan. Dasar. Lalu akhirnya sampailah mereka di loket. Dag dig dug... Dhuar! DAIA! –author dilempar ke situ Gintung-

"Berapa orang pak?" tanya Mas-mas penjual tiket dengan tersenyum ramah. Ya ampun mas, kasian banget kamu, nggak tau yah didoain matanya butik sama orang-orang bejad di dalam mobil van itu.

"Umm, ini kita ada tiket gratis masuk, boleh dipakai? Jumlahnya pas dengan penumpang dan mobilnya.". Minato menyodorkan tiket-tiket laknat itu, tentu saja dengan nyegir lebarnya. Biar nggak ketauan!

Lalu sang petugas mengecek jumlahnya, sesuai atau tidak jumlahnya. Selama si petugas menghitung, yang di dalam mobil gugup tidak karuan menunggu reaksi si penjaga. Wajah mereka pucat, tangan berkeringat dan dingin, dari hidung keluar darah, jantung berdebar, keluar kotoran, kejang-kejang... eh nggak deng.

Si petugas malang itu kembali menghitung tiket, lalu menghitung orang-orang di dalam mobil, lalu menghitung tiket, lalu menghitung orang-orang lagi, menghitung tiket lagi, menghitung orang-orang lagi, menghitung... Woi, kapan selesai, mas?!

Setelah yakin jumlahnya pas, Mas-mas petugas itu tersenyum ramah. Ia merobek sedikit bagian dari tiket-tiket tersebut dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Oh, berterimakasihlah kepada Tuhan! Karena doa mereka dikabulkan. Mata si petugas emang beneran butik.

"Yak, silakan masuk pak!" suara petugas mengagetkan mereka. Serempak mereka tersentak.

"B-bener nih ?" tanya Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, silakan."

Orang-orang bejad di dalam mobil tersebut, saling melihat satu sama lain, kemudian terpampanglah senyum bahagia. _'Oh, memang gretongan jodoh kami!'_ batin mereka.

"Terimakasih!!!!" ucap Minato seraya mencium tangan si petugas. Ia cium satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali... Berterimakasih atau nafsu yah?

"Lho-lho, ya udah pak masuk ajaa.. " kata si petugas heran sembari menarik-narik tangannya dari Minato. Wow, punggung tangannya penuh dengan air liur 'harum'nya Minato. '_Euuww, cakep-cakep kok aneh'_ batin si petugas mata butik.

"Yak, terimakasih sekali lagi, Petugas mata butik!! Bye-bye!! Anak-anak, ayo kita menuju Dufan!!" seru Minato menggebu-gebu. Yang lain hanya senyum-senyum najong. Ampun deh, ada yang waras nggak sih diantara mereka?

.

.

.

Err... Kayaknya sih nggak ada.

---

.

.

.

"Asiiiikk... Untung tadi kita berdoa! Thanks Tenten cantik!" seru Naruto riang. Tak pelak, yang dipuji senyum-senyum asem saja. Yang lain sih, bahagia banget. Itung-itung uang lebihnya bisa buat yang lain. Nyewa Dewi Perssik di acara ultah mereka, misalnya.

"Hoho... Kita beruntung banget yah. Makasih Tenten. Lain kali, kalo ada tiket gratisan expired, kasih tante aja!" timpal Kushina. Dasar ibu-ibu. Tipikal.

"Huuu... Tante bisa aja. Iya sama-sama deh."

Tak lama, Minato pun memarkirkan mobilnya. Tapi kali ini, tak ada cobaan dari Minato, alias gaya memarkirnya waras. TUMBEN.

Setelah mobil terparkir dengan baik dan benar, sesuai dengan kaidah-kaidah agama yang berlaku, dan etika meja makan, serta tata tertib sekolah, penghuni mobil van itupun berhamburan keluar. Tampak wajah mereka berseri-seri, putih cemerlang, tanpa noda jerawat. Ya, mereka habis memakai Tje-Fuk! Buktikan sendiri! –author dibuang ke israel-

"Itu itu!! Kyaaaaaaaaa itu lokeeeeet!" histeris Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk loket-loket antrean. Ampun deh, dengan teriakan super duper ultrasonik itu, seketika orang-orang se-Dufan budeg.

"Ah... Rame banget! Gila bok..." timpal Lee yang sedaritadi adem ayem, nggak banyak bacot kayak yang lain.

"Hhh.. Masi mending daripada liburan kemaren. Udah yuk, antri sekarang." ajak Neji sambil menggamit tangan Tenten. Kontan Tenten kaget, wajahnyapun matang.

"Yuuuk~" Naruto menarik teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menyeret.

---

.

.

.

Rombongan anak-anak beserta Minato dan Kushina itu akhirnya sampai di tempat pembelian tiket. Mereka memilih mengantre di loket yang paling sedikit antreannya. Ya ampun, kayaknya cukup satu aja yang mengantre, deh. Nggak usah serombongan gitu, 'kan?

Ah, setelah 15 menit mengantre, akhirnya mereka sadar juga –setelah ada yang menyadarkan, tentunya-. Terimakasih kepada Lee, si makhluk eksotis.

"Ui ui... ngerasa nggak sih, kayaknya yang ngantre satu aja. Kan bisa diwakilin. Bikin capek aja begini." keluh Lee. Wajahnya memelas.

"Jah, bilang daritadi dong, Lee! Gue udah capek nih. Udah ah, gue duduk dulu yah. Yuk, Sakura.". Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang bersuara, 'kan?

"Yuk ma, kita duduk aja."

"Tenten, yuk."

"Ayo Hinata-chan."

"B-baik..."

Kemudian, mereka berdelapan melenggang bebas, meninggalkan barisan antrean itu, termasuk meninggalkan Kiba dan Lee yang berbengong ria.

"Hah? Gue duduk juga deh, lo yang antri yah. Ogah gue capek-capekan. Ntar kaki indah gue kondean. Yuu dadah babay!", Kiba pun mengikuti jejak langkah saudara-saudara seperjuangannya. Sontak, Lee protes.

"HOOOIII!! Enak ajaaa! Bayar duluuuu, OII!" seketika suara Lee mengalahkan suara toa. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Tarik, mang! –ngawur-.

"Pake duit lo dulu, Lee!", dengan kompak anak-anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu menjawab dengan wajah polosnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Lee yang seharusnya dijawab dengan jawaban lain. Fakta membuktikan, urusan menyusahkan orang itu memang mereka jagonya.

"Hahh..." Lee hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Nasib jadi orang paling ceking.

---

.

.

.

Lee melirik resah ke arah jam tangannya. Wajahnya mendengus kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia lirik lagi jam kesayangannya yang berwarna hijau itu. '_Hah, 10 menit. Lama banget. Ayolah, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, Lee~!'_ Lee membatin.

Setelah siksaan penuh ia jalani, selang 5 menit kemudian, ia pun sampai di depan loket. Matanya berbinar-binar, ia memeluk meja bagian luar dari loket tersebut, menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di meja tersebut sambil menangis terharu.

"Ohh loket tercinta, akhirnya aku sampai padamu. Aku padamu, loket!!" teriak Lee.

Kejadian itu berlangsung selama beberapa abad. Ups, kesalahan teknis, beberapa menit maksudnya. Tingkah laku aneh bin ajaib Lee mengundang kekesalan orang-orang lain yang mengantre, serta si penjaga loket tersebut. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, ia bertekad untuk menegur calon pembelinya yang... err... tak waras?

"Misi mas, tiket untuk berapa orang?" suara perempuan dari si penjaga loket itu menyadarkan Lee ke dunia nyata. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan meja loketnya itu.

"OH! Tiket untuk se...". Lee terpana melihat wajah si penjaga loket. Mulutnya ternganga, seakan mengundang lalat-lalat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Se? Sembilan? Sepuluh? Seratus?" tanya wanita penjaga loket itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Lee. "Haloo? Masih sadar?" ia melanjutkan.

"Sepuluh... Ohh.." Desah Lee. Mulutnya kembali ternganga. Ada apa sih, Lee?

"Oh, baiklah. Sepuluh tiket. Maaf, boleh saya terima uangnya?" pinta wanita penjaga loket tersebut. Kelembutan suaranya membuat Lee terbang ke langit kedelapan. Wow.

"Jangankan uang, neng! Nyawa abang juga bakal abang kasih!" seru Lee sembari merogoh dompetnya, memberikan sepuluh lembaran uang... seribuan?

"Maaf mas, tolong sudahi candaan anda! Masa bayarnya sepuluh ribu?" wanita penjaga loket tersebut mulai merasa tak enak. Terlihat urat kepalanya berkedut-kedut mendengarkan alunan musik dangdut. Eh?

"Ah. I am sori, ku tak akan lop yu lagi... eh salah, sori neng, abis neng bikin abang mempesona sih! Jadi malu, hihihi. Inih neng uangnya." dengan cekatan Lee mengganti uang tersebut. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Lee malah mempererat pegangannya pada tangan wanita penjaga loket itu. Wanita itu terlihat sangat risih. _'Gila, makhluk dari planet mana, nih?'_

"Oh, iya-iya, sekarang, tolong lepaskan tangan saya." wanita itu berusaha menampilkan senyumnya, meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali melempar orang di hadapannya itu ke planet lain.

"Eeee.. hehehe.. iyaaa neng. Neng namanya siapah? Saya Lee, Rock Lee, orang tereksotis dan terindah di seluruh dunia!" dengan Pe-denya Lee memperkenalkan dirinya. Tunggu, orang tereksotis dan terindah?

"Hah? S-saya... Ah, sudahlah. Silakan anda kembali ke rombongan anda. Pembeli lain sudah menunggu." jawab wanita itu sekenanya. Niatnya sih, mengusir dengan halus. Mimpi apa dia semalam, pagi-pagi begini digoda oleh makhluk Tuhan paling aneh.

"Iih neng, pelit! Kasih tau dulu!" Lee memaksa. Tapi tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang, membuatnya terdesak juga. Otaknya dengan cepat memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan 'eneng manis' di depannya ini. Hei, Lee itu jenius ya. Padahal dengan jelas nama wanita itu tertera di papan nama yang ada di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Dengan jelas, tertera nama Ghee. Namun rasanya ia belum juga menyadarinya.

"Hhhh.. ampuuuuun! Mas, bisa lihat ini apa? Ini tanda pengenal saya. Saya Ghee. Puas? Sekarang tolong mundur dan berikan orang lain kesempatan." Ghee mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Matanya menatap liar Lee. Alih-alih ketakutan, Lee malah terpesona. Hah. Malangnya nasib seorang Ghee.

"Demi eneng, abang rela! Dadah eneng, kita pasti bertemu lagi! Aku padamu, eneng Ghee!" Lee melambaikan tangannya dengan berjalan mundur sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya dengan najong. Ia kemudian menyelipkan tiket-tiket masuk ke Dufan di kantong celananya. Ghee dan pengunjung lain sweatdropped.

Tak sadar, bokong Lee menabrak wajah Kiba. Ya ampun. Beruntung sekali dikau, Nak!

"Anjiss! Apa nih... empuk-empuk anget tapi... bau!!" jerit Kiba. Ia kemudian mendorong segumpalan daging laknat itu. Kemudian ia terpesona, eh, terkejut oleh yang ia dapati setelahnya. Yap, bokong Lee yang indah.

"Arghh! Lee, gila loo..." keluh Kiba seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Waahahahahahahaha!!"

"Hihihihihi."

"Huohohohohohho."

"Huakhakhakha."

"Nyahahaha."

"Jiakakakakak."

"Awkaokwaoawkoa."

Tawaanpun mengalun indah mengiringi kekagetan Kiba. Lee hanya diam saja, menatap ke arah loket tadi.

"Malang nasib lo..." cetus Sasuke. Ia memegangi perutnya, menyaksikan hal konyol tadi.

"Huahuahua... eh, si Lee kenapa noh? Cengo aje?" setelah tertawa, Narutopun bertanya-tanya akan sikap Lee yang tak normal. Emm, sebenarnya sih selalu tak normal. Namun kali ini kelewat tak normal.

"Waahhh... dari penglihatan Papa, pasti si Lee lagi kebelet boker!" Minato menimpali asal-asalan. Kontan mengundang tawa. Yang dibicarakan, daritadi tetap melihat ke arah loket, tak mempedulikan orang lain. Kiba? Tampangnya langsung seperti orang hidup segan matipun tak mau.

"Hahaha.. bukan kali, Pa! Napa sih Lee?"

"Emm... Lee kayak orang jatuh cinta, ya?" jawab Sakura. Yang lain bengong.

"Lee? Hooooiiii..." Kiba menyadarkan Lee dengan jurus maut penderitaan 1000 tahun ala Kakashi-sensei.

"Auwwww!! Argh!! Ganggu banget, sih!" jerit Lee seraya mengusap-ngusap bokongnya. "Ahh... mana tuh... gak keliatan deh." lanjutnya kecewa.

"Kenapa sih, Lee?" tanya Tenten. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah mata Lee tertuju. Huff, tertutup banyak orang. Tak terlihat.

"A-aku..."

"Ah, udah ah, masok aja yoook, anak-anak!! Dufaaaaaaaannn dufaaaaaan~ yuk, ma!" ajak Minato dengan bersemangat, melupakan Lee yang mematung. Kasihan dicuekin.

Dengan komando Minato, semuapun melupakan Lee, dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk Dufan. Derai tawa mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Sementara itu Lee masih terpaku. "Ah, itu dia pujaan hatikuu..." gumamnya dengan wajah memerah. Sementara itu rombongannya sudah ada hal penting yang mereka lupakan.

.

.

.

Err... tiketnya?

* * *

**-nyambung lagi chapter depan-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan untuk Review anonymous :**

- animiss : wahahhaaha... ampunn ampuun ... hehee, bisa ketawa juga yaa baca FF jayus ini XD. eh eh jangan lupa apdet FFmu!

- widya-sedeng : saia turut berduka cita atas tertawanya anda -?-. Wahaha, kiddin'. Makasii udah review.

- aicchi_2603 : Maap ia narutonya jadi menjijikkan... nggak cuma naru sih, yang lain juga begitu XD. Thx reviewnya.

- runaway-dobe : lama tak jumpa, maap baru bales XD. Ia, keren banget deh kalo punya bokap kayak Minato. Tengkiu reviewnya ^o^.

- nendy : Iyah, naruto versi pecinta Indonesia. Wah, Minato jago banget nyetirnya (baca : gila). Iyaa makasih yaa~ maaf banget sempet hiatus XD.

- Cantik-Chan : Wahahaha. Ia, jayusss banged XD. Hidup jayus! Maap nggak bisa apdet cepet. Staun kmudian baru apded. Parah ya ehehe. Makasi.

- sabaku no ghee : Gyaaaa~ maaf kak! OC nya baru terkabul sekarang~ setelah vakum beberapa lama, ehehe. dulu sih ada tumor gitu. Tapi sekarang udah nggak. Makasih yaa. Maap baru dibales. Oiya, maklumin kalo tokoh 'Ghee penjaga loket'-nya OOC.

**Bacod time :**

Chap ini saia persembahkan untuk **reviewers **atau yang hanya jadi **readers** saja, beserta teman-teman, **L fam**, sahabat-sahabat saya (**Dewi, Oke, Nadia, Juju, Anis, Septi, Ben2**, dll), **panda madu** (saingan beruang madu, nih XP), **club -KiyutZ---Nc-**, dan juga bapak RT, RW, Kecamatan, Kelurahan, Wali kota, Presiden, Capres, Korban situ gintung, korban … -stop deh- = ='

Waaahh... akhirnya saia memenuhi req **kak Ghee** tahun lalu! ampun deeh, maap yaak! Sabar kak Ghee, nanti ada yang ngebelain dari Lee si eksotis, koq XD. –mending juga kak Ghee baca-. Yah, kalo kebetulan baca ajah, hehe.

Untuk **OC OC lain**, yang udah req tahun lalu, sabar ya!

Alurnya memang lambat. Biar kita merasakan bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk berlibur –halah-.

Karakter fav anda menjadi hancur? Wahahaah, ampun fans2nyaa~ btw, jurus kakashi saya lupa namanya... jadi kalo ada yg tau, kasih tau ya! –jurus yg penderitaan 1000taon itu- lupa namanya yang bener apa XP.

Oh iya, **MAAF!** –tiada kata maaf bagimu, author geblek!-

Hyaaa~ saia emang gak bakat nulis, sih. Nggak konsisten. Ide banyak, ngetik males. –melihat chap2 lalu, ancur abis-. Ternyata skill nulis saya setahun lalu ancur banget! Gila! Malu banget deh..**_**

Eniwei, akan saia perbaiki deh, tapi nggak sekarang XD. Maaf yaaaaaaa~~

Makasiih yang udah nyempetin baca, bahkan nungguin apdetan ni fanfic abal, atau bahkan bersedia mereview. **MAKASIIH!**

(FYI, saia author nekad yang 18 hari lagi mau UN, malah nulis FF, padahal liburan yang lalu lalu malah dipake main **AyoDance** = =')

Akhirnya, saya nyadar banget FF saia banyak banget kurangnya, oleh karena itu, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! **Saya cinta damai! Peace ^-^v.**

**With [Luv],**

**M4yura. ^^~**


End file.
